


In Close Proximity

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Madara takes the title of "overprotective brother" a little too far.





	In Close Proximity

It had taken nearly a decade to get to this point. Scorch marks and battle scars were a small price to pay for the man laying peacefully in his bed, his pale face lit and shadowed by the flicker of candle light, hair spilling like ink around his bare shoulders, down his back.

Hashirama sent a silent prayer of thanks to any of the many gods that might be listening. That they had both survived the war had been a miracle all its own. Having Madara discover his affections had made that war seem like child’s play, his every waking moment suspended in tense horror knowing it could be his last.

He pouted, blowing out the candle sitting on his bedside table before crawling into bed with his now-official fiance. At least everything had calmed down after Tobirama had that talk with Madara. He still wasn’t sure what they’d talked about, but whatever it was had certainly left his friend rather dazed and accepting of their relationship.

Izuna shifted next to him, and the way his eyes fluttered open had all of his higher brain functioning come to a screeching halt. How anyone could turn the simplest acts into something so adorable was a mystery for the ages. Something about rose-tinted glasses tickled at the back of his mind but was quickly drowned out by the scent of his own shampoo in his lover’s hair. He scooted ever closer, scooping up the smaller man and burying his face right into those ink-black locks, humming as he ran a hand down the smooth expanse of skin left chilling in the air.

Light humming quickly choked off when he realized just how bare Izuna was, his fingers gracing just below the line of appropriate behavior, and he couldn’t help but dip down to taste the gasp on those sweet pink lips as he palmed one of those delicious cheeks he wanted to bury his face between. He’d certainly never fantasized about eating a guy out before but Hashirama was quickly realizing he’d do just about anything to make Izuna writhe and moan so pretty for him.

“Hashirama.” His name was pressed against his lips, and he strained against the dark to see the black eyes he could feel staring into his own. Their breath mingled together, and he felt himself drawing his lover ever closer without thought, wanting there to be nothing but desire between them. His own clothes would have to go eventually, of course, but for the moment that would have to wait, all of his attention focused on how Izuna’s hair and skin were still damp from his bath, how he wanted to lap the water from every inch of him, how he was already squirming next to him, how he wanted to hear his own name echoing in the dark around him when he made his Uchiha scream.

“You’re laying on my hair.”

His hand paused, its journey cut short as he tried his best to make sense of that statement, the process taking much longer with all of his blood rerouted south. Izuna squirmed next to him some more, one hand coming up to tug at the hair apparently trapped under him.

“And I  _really_ need to pee.”

Even as he let himself be rolled over, Hashirama pouted and whined about how unromantic his cruel lover was. It earned him a light smack to his shoulder and some snickering, but it was all made better by the peck to his cheek.

“Promise not to react like Madara just did, and I’ll ride you when I get back.”

He nodded frantically, doing his best to chase those lips while he could and scrambling to find the lube he’d tossed to the side the night before. Part of him was a little worried that he had no idea what Izuna was talking about, but whatever it was couldn’t be worth turning that offer down.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon over on tumblr: "HashiZuna + "things you said with no space between us"?"


End file.
